I Saw Him First
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Unrelated to my other stories. Palletshipping, OOCness, Pokeshipping bashing, and slight Misty bashing. Gary vents, and gives Misty a does of reality. Safety rating, Oneshot.


_**I Saw Him First**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: Here's something that just came to me at…around 2:00 in the morning. I read a thing about devices used in anime/stories, and one of them was that the first girl that meets/is part of the main story of the hero is most likely going to be paired with him by the end of the story. I decided to twist it around to a more yaoi plotline…and this came out…heh…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But damn, if I did…heh…Palletshippers RULE!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warning: This bashes Misty slightly, it bashes Pokeshipping slightly, and it makes Gary slightly OOC. Oh well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're such an asshole, you know that?"

I snorted at Misty's comment. After yet another encounter with Ashy-boy and his buddies, I'd calmly made my exit, intent on not looking back. Inside I was rather torn up; I'd gone and belittled Ash yet again, and despite all the nasty things I'd said, I hadn't meant a word. I never did. Of course…I couldn't exactly take all of it back right then and there, no matter how much I wanted to. So I hid my emotions behind the cool, calm, collected attitude that girls seemed to not get enough of.

It had only been a few minutes until the ginger had caught up with me, forcing me to stop. She was beyond pissed; a vein was visibly throbbing in her forehead, and a general aura of rage seemed to permeate the air around her. I scoffed at her attitude; it took more than name-calling and a fearsome appearance to get me to bend to someone's will. Unlike Ash, I don't fall to pieces so easily…

But I hate it when I'm the cause of his breakdowns…

…But, I'm veering from the topic. Let's continue, shall we?

"I'm glad you think so," I said as smugly as I could. Misty's eye twitched, and I could swear I heard growling. "But still, just wondering…why the sudden realization?" I cocked an eyebrow, trying to play the part of the total jackass I masqueraded as. And I did it well. "And why bother bringing it up now, huh? Mind explaining, red?" She hugged her Togepi to her (rather flat) chest, glaring at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve an explanation," She spat, her nose in the air in some kind of defiant attitude. I chuckled; she looked ridiculous.

"Fine then." I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned around, intending to leave and forget about the whole conversation…

"Wait just a minute!" I huffed in annoyance and turned back to face her again.

"What now? Whatever it is, spit it out already. You're wasting my time." Misty didn't seem undaunted at all as she took a step towards me, her face set in a determined expression, her eyes flashing fiercely in a way that I'd seen my own eyes do, when I would look in the mirror and think about…

No. No, no, no, no, no. There was no _way_…

"I want you to stop making fun of Ash," She said, oblivious to my realization. "He's…one of my best friends (she looked slightly disappointed when she said this) and…I hate it when I see him hurting…" I could feel myself tensing with each new word, my expression contorting into one of anger, but she didn't seem to take a hint. "You're always, _always_ the one who hurts him the most. Do you have any morals at all?" The words stung, and I flinched. She must have seen it, because the corners of her mouth twitched in triumph. Taking a deep breath, I responded.

"Do you think I _like_ that?" I asked, letting my anger and pain trickle into my voice as I spoke, "Do you think I _like_ hurting Ash, having to degrade him every single damn time we bump into each other? Seeing that look in his eyes, like…like his hopes are crushed…knowing that I did that to him…" I focused my gaze on the dirt path beneath me; my mask was crumbling, and I didn't care, because she had no right to assume…

"I…" Misty was shocked. Good. I continued to vent.

"Ash is an amazing person…he doesn't deserve to be put down like that…but I have to do it. I have to!" I grit my teeth. "He won't push himself if I don't brag to his face, I know he won't. He's got way more potential than anyone can see." I finally meet Misty's gaze; she's silent, her face frozen in a state of shock. "And you…you think he'll just fall for you at the drop of a hat?" She almost drops her Togepi in shock.

"W-What?" Misty blushed, then glared at me. "How _dare_ you assume…I do _not_-"

"Don't lie to me." I cut in, my voice flat. "I know the look when I see it." She seems to be rooted to her spot on the path. "That look in your eyes…don't try and deny it. You shouldn't think that just because you're traveling with him all the time, he'll be putty in your hands…" Misty looked bewildered at first, and then she laughed, her voice harsh and almost cruel.

"Oh, I see now." She gave me a triumphant smirk. "You have a thing for him too, huh?" If I didn't have an ounce of pride left, I would have blushed like crazy right there; instead, I just brushed off her (correct) assumption.

"So what if I do? Afraid of a little competition?" She rolled her eyes, still laughing.

"_Competition_? Please, as if." There was a sly look on Misty's face. "It doesn't matter if Ash is gay, straight, or bisexual; I was the first person to even meet him on his journey. It's practically a law of destiny that we'll end up together." I wanted to just start laughing at her little delusion, but I decided to set dear Misty in her place first. 

"Oh reeeeaaaalllly?" I asked, drawing out the last word like it was the long-awaited conclusion of a beloved television series, "Well, let me tell _you_ something, _Misty_…I knew Ash long before he ever met _you_, before he became a trainer. We used to be best friends…" I smirked. "One of these days, I'll be able to apologize to him, and hopefully, he'll consider forgiving me…" I knew that she didn't know where I was going with this. "And even if he doesn't, I'll still try. I won't give up until he's mine."

I was shocked by my own possessive nature sometimes; I didn't really want to _own_ Ash, but…the thought of him with Misty, or anyone else for that matter, just drove me crazy inside. I turned around, still pressing on with my rant.

"So technically, Misty, _I_ saw him first…so back off." I walked off, leaving the stunned Misty to her thoughts. Eventually, I heard a string of cursing coming from behind me, but I kept walking.

"GARY OAK, YOU BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL SHOW YOU!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow, that was weird…way too wordy, but I like it nonetheless. Reviews are wanted, and desperately!

…I…think I wanna write a sequel one-shot to this, in Ash's point of view, and a few days or so later…would you guys like that? I know I've got other stuff to work on, but still…

Anyway, ah…Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
